


Unexpected visitors

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breasts, Dildos, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Max finds El in her bed- S
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Max "the slut" Mayfield [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected visitors

Max hopped out of the shower, quickly wrapping the warm towel around her body. She took her dirty clothes from the floor and walked to her room, freezing when she sees the familiar burnette on her bed. "El! When what-" 

"I was wondering if I could sleep over?" 

"I- El you- Oh my gosh!" 

El was covered in Max's blanket. She smiled shyly at the distressed girl and sighed. "You should loose the towel babe." 

Max looked down and her body and blushed. She was still soaking wet and naked. "El-" 

The burnette got up from the bed and Max gasped. She was naked. She got up and strutted over to Max, lifting her chin with her finger and kissing her. The small ginger pulled away, "h-how did you get in?" El pointed to the window and smiled, tugging on Max's towel. The redhead let it drop and El just stared in awe. "You're so beautiful Maxy." She grabbed Max's boob softly and started toying with the nipple. Max moaned quietly. 

The two girls were now sat on the bed, El throwing out commands at Max. "You want me to what?!" "Come on Maxy! It'll be fun," she rolled her eyes. "How about?" The redhead flipped them over so that El was under her, "this." The burnette smirked, shaking her head. "You, Maxy, aren't a top. Trust me I know." Max huffed and looked at the girl under her. She immediately started sucking and biting at El's neck. The burnette tangled her fingers in Max's hair, moaning ever so softly. 

Max pulled away smirking, "how's that for top?" El flipped them over again, "pretty good. Do it again and I won't let you come." El pulled out a rope from under the bed and tied one of Max's hands to the head board. "Suck your tits baby." Max looked at her with an unreadable look on her face. El sighed and held up her boob, Max hesitantly licked around the nipple. She looked at El with want in her eyes. El shoved her boob into her mouth. Max immediately started sucking and biting at her boob and nipple. El smirked at the girl under her, "feels good, doesn't it?" Max nodded, sucking her boob harsher. 

El caressed her face softly and smiled at the shorter girl. "You look so pretty with a boob in your mouth. Fuck I can't wait to sit on your face." El slid down and kissed the bottom of Max's foot. She licked from the heel to her toes, making the other girl moan. El started to suck on the redheads toes, earning soft moans from the girl. She went back up and pulled Max's boob out of her mouth. She replaced it with her lips. El pulled away and smirked, "lay down baby." Max listened quickly and layed on her back, smiling up at the burnette. El smiled back and slowly lowered herself onto Max's mouth. She soon started riding Max's tounge and nose, playing with her boobs and moaning while she did so. El began to Bounce softly, enjoying how skillful Max was with her tounge. 

"I'm gonna come!" El started to grind faster and harder as Max allowed her mouth to fall open fully. El's warm come filled her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and began to lap up any she had missed. El felt something else shoot out of her pussy and realized she had pissed herself. Max swallowed that too, not wanting to let any of the girls fluids to go to waste. El moaned softly as she got off of the redhead mouth. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that." She pecked Max's lips softly and smiled. "Open your legs slut." Max immediately obeyed and let her legs fall open. El held her left leg up as she placed her own right leg over Max's. She put her own pussy ontop of Max's and started to rub them together. Both girls moaned at the feeling and El went faster. Max could feel her orgasm building up. "E-el I'm gonna-" El nodded as a way of saying 'me too.' The redhead allowed her mouth to fall open as her orgasm approached, deep moans escaped from her. El took this as an opportunity and got her face closer to Max's. She kissed the girls jaw all the way up to her mouth, spitting down her throat. Both girls came on each other quickly. 

El was now sitting on her knees, getting the box from under Max's bed. She pulled out a dildo she can wear, and a little remote control vibrator for herself. She didn't notice that Max had started to finger herself. El stood up and gasped at the girl, quickly pulling her hand away. She smacked Max across the face harshly making the redhead whimper. "I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself, did I?" Max shook her head frantically. Els hand slapped on her pussy and she moaned. "Use your words slut." 

"I-I n-no y-" 

Another slap to her clit almost made her come again. 

"Max if you don't use your words, I'm gonna leave. Now I'm not gonna ask again. Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" 

Max shook her head, "n-no you didn't." El clicked her tounge and sighed. She was way too horny to care, but she knee she had to punish the girl somehow. El slapped the girls pussy harshly ten more times before planting a soft kiss to it. She licked it once before standing up. Max whined and that earned her another slap to the face. El put the small vibrator in her own pussy and clicked the switch. Her eyes widened and she moaned softly. She quickly put the strap-on on and got on the bed. She spread Max's legs as far as they could go and started pounding into the poor girls pussy. Max moaned with every thrust. She was close to exploding. "El i-im g-gonna-" 

El slapped her across the face yet again. The action made her come with a scream. El smirked softly before continuing her assault on Max. "You're so pretty when you come baby. You look like a little doll. A fuck toy. Wanting to be used all the goddamn time." El spit on her face, "fucking pathetic." Her thrusts got faster and sharper as she was nearing her own climax. She moaned as she kept talking. "I wonder what it would be like if we got the whole party to use you. We could tie you to a table and take turns. Or leave you there and make you watch as we fuck each other." Max whimpered at the thought. She loved the idea of her friends using her for their own pleasure. The redhead started to suck on Els tits ask she fucked her. El screamed as she came. Max smiled sheepishly as she pulled her mouth away from Els boob. The burnette quickly slid out of Max and tossed the strap-on aside. She turned off her little vibrator and threw it on the floor. El then lined her face up with Max's cliy and started to work her tounge into her tight hole. Max moaned, grabbing onto El's hair. She slowly rocked herself on the other girls tounge. It felt so good and she came quickly. El lapped up all the extra come she hadn't swallowed and laied next to Max, breathing heavily. Max too was breathing heavily as she tried to get her other hand out of its restraint. El quickly took notice and grabbed Max's free hand. "Don't do that baby. You're gonna hurt yourself, let me help." El helped the girl get her hand out of the rope and smiled. 

"I hope you were serious about the whole thing with the party. It's all I can think about now." 

El smiled as she let Max rest her head on her chest. She kissed the girls head as she played with her hair. "Maybe Baby." The two fell asleep in eachother soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> \- S


End file.
